May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! (LAoPtS)
Plot The long anticipated Kanto Grand Festival is one day away as our heroes stride towards the Indigo Plateau. Just over the hilltop, the stadiums can be viewed from overhead. May runs ahead speeding down the hillside and racing ahead to meet the inevitable Grand Festival. Inside the Pokémon Center, queues start to form as the Pokémon Coordinators who managed to qualify for the big event make their registrations. Outside the building, a disguised Jessie makes a brief broadcast while James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet act as her crew. May makes her way towards the counter and presents her five Ribbons confirming her entry into the tournament. Hundreds of Coordinators anticipate the Grand Festival, preparing their Pokémon with utmost care. Jessie, calling herself Jessadia, finally finishes the broadcast as Lilian approaches her and congratulates her on the effort and broadcast. Meanwhile, May gets a call from her mother Caroline, who tells her that neither she nor Norman can make it to the Grand Festival, because they're very busy, but she wishes her luck. Aipom manages to locate Ash and scurries down towards the ground. As the telephone screen shuts off, a scream is heard in the distance while Aipom races across the floor collecting hats. The stack of hats continues to grow in size as Aipom walks towards Ash and turns slightly to the left causing the mountain of hats to fall down crashing onto Ash. While Ash manages to recover from the collision, Aipom hops over and grasps his hat escaping off into the distance. Pikachu races after the escaping Aipom and manages to crash into a tree. Drew notices the chaos brewing in the lobby and directs Roselia to assist in capturing Aipom. Roselia releases an assortment of red blossoms which surround and envelop Aipom as a young woman has her Slowbro use its Psychic to move Aipom into Ash's arms. Ash removes his hat as Aipom escapes outside of the lobby doors. The young woman introduces herself as Solidad while Brock performs his usual romance ritual to attempt to entice Solidad. Our heroes only sigh as Brock introduces himself taking part in the great profession of Pokémon breeding. However, Solidad easily turns down Brock's advances by saying that she needs to talk Drew right now (much to Brock's shock and dismay) and Ash, May, Max and Pikachu are shocked at how she was able to turn Brock down easily. Solidad notices Drew a few feet away standing with his Roselia. Drew exits the lobby as Solidad wishes May good luck in the upcoming tournament. Night falls upon the land as our heroes are situated at table where many other Coordinators enjoy drinks and concessions. Solidad explains to May that she had defeated Drew in his very first Pokémon Contest. Max holds an empty glass as a mysterious man collides with him and gives him a black rose to deliver to May and walks off into the distance. Max interrupts May and Solidad's conversation presenting the rose to May startling her. As May grabs the rose, it explodes leaving May in confusion. A new day arrives and Lilian officially starts the Grand Festival as magnificent fireworks explode overhead and a spotlight showers overhead of the Ribbon Cup. Lilian reveals that the preliminaries of the Kanto Grand Festival will be held on two different stadiums. In one of them, Lilian introduces the usual Contest judges and announces that her older sister, Vivian, came all the way from the Hoenn region to serve as a guest judge. In the other stadium, Jessadia works as a Contest announcer while three Nurse Joys evaluate the performances. The crowd explodes as we ignite into the beginning of the festival with multiple rounds depicting a marvelous Rapidash spouting flames around its body and a Goldeen exploding from underneath a pool of water. Other contestants include a Venusaur using Frenzy Plant to score 77, a Tropius scoring 86, Pichu scoring 88 with an electrifying Thunderbolt, Jigglypuff with its marvelous voice claiming a 83, Tyrogue claiming 91, and a devious Salamence claiming a marvelous 93. May's turn finally arrives as she explodes onto the stage and sends out her Combusken. May throws the usual frisbee as Combusken blazes towards the rotating object and propels into the air slicing the frisbee. Combusken lands gracefully on the ground as the crowd bursts with excitement. Ash, Brock, and Max cheer May on for her first round. Jessadia introduces Solidad and her magnificent Lapras. Lapras splashes into the pool creating a wave of water and simultaneously freezes it into place creating a glorious pillar of ice with Sheer Cold. Drew finally takes his place in the first round calling upon his Masquerain. Masquerain begins rotating at a high speed creating a magnificent gust of wind with Silver Wind to rotate around its body. Harley finally makes his debut removing the cape and reveals himself dressed exactly as May. Ash falls from his seat with the sight of Harley. May covers her face with the sight of Harley on the screen as he calls upon his Banette, however Solidad notes that it's just like Harley to pull off such a stunt. Banette displays its marvelous Will-O-Wisp attack as tiny blue flames glow surrounding Banette's body. As Banette gives out its evil laugh, Harley begins dancing as May watches the screen in disgust. The contestants for the main Performance Stage are announced including Solidad, May, Drew, Harley, and 60 other Coordinators. Dusk falls upon our heroes while May feeds Combusken. After a few seconds, Harley comes running down a pathway, still dressed in his May-centric attire, as our heroes shriek in terror. Aipom manages to snatch Ash's hat while Ash and Pikachu race after her. Will May be able to finally overcome her rival Harley or have her dreams crushed in the next round? Major events * Ash and his friends arrive at the Indigo Plateau, site of the Kanto Grand Festival. * Ash, May, and Max meet Solidad, a Coordinator from Pewter City and an acquaintance of Brock, Drew, and Harley. * Solidad, Drew, Harley, and May advance from the preliminaries to the first round of the Kanto Grand Festival. * Ash discovers that the Aipom he met previously is following the group when she steals his hat again. * Drew is revealed to have obtained an Absol.